showtime (take a bow)
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: Rose Weasley, of living manipulations and creating empires :: RoseScorpius, RoseDraco


**Written for:**

Hogwarts Book Club: (prompt) Charlotte, (character) Lily Luna Potter, (emotion) jealousy, (genre) drama

Geocaching day: Write about someone searching for something

Love in Motion: DracoRose

Greek Mythology: Hermes - write about a player

Friends Competition: TOW Ross and Rachel... You Know - Write about a pairing with a large age gap

 **A/N:** Warning for extreme emotional and romantic manipulation. Not sure if that's a trigger warning but it's extreme here.

 **x.X.x**

She's Rose fucking Weasley and she's the kind of girl who destroys empires with a single word.

 **x.X.x**

They are Romeo and Juliet reincarnated, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, children of enemies, destined to fall into a star-crossed love.

"I love you," Scorpius tells her one day, in the great hall and all it's hustle and bustle, under the false, endless, blue skies.

Rose stops. One exhale. Two exhales. The entire hall holds their collective breaths, waiting for her to answer.

It doesn't feel quite right but she's Rose Weasley and she lives life like it is a movie with a guaranteed dramatic ending.

"I love you too, Scorp," Rose says back and it's the furthest thing from genuine but she likes the sound of people's adoring _awwwws._

Scorpius smiles, lopsided and a beat too late. Something disgusted curls in Rose's stomach ( _how can he be careless enough not to follow the exact script?)_ but she smiles back too, lips glossy and eyes sharp.

 **x.X.x**

"You don't love him," James states one day when they are smoking on the balcony of the astronomy tower, two kids born from parents who are golden.

Burning legacies is easy. They've gotten good at it.

Rose shrugs. "Not particularly, no."

It's the cruelest thing and she'd die if anyone else heard her say it _(she's not about to give away her favourite illusion- love is such a fun game to play)_ but James isn't telling anyone. He knows better than to.

James snorts, amused despite his reservations. "Nice job, Rosie. Scorpius Malfoy out of all people, giving your own dad a heart attack, and you can't even bother to love the kid? Good going."

"Isn't that the point?" Rose says, laughing fondly.

James sobers up quickly, his laughter dying down. "Would you want to though? Love someone, I mean. I know I would."

Rose shrugs. "The world is not a wish-granting factory. Just because I want to doesn't mean I will. And besides, could you imagine me in love? I'm on the opposite side of the world from sane."

James laughs but the sound is as fake as it can get. Rose breathes in once and plasters the biggest smile she can drag up onto her face before answering. "Anyways, I heard you had alcohol. Scotch?"

"Yeah, obviously I do," James says, passing her a tinted bottle. "Try not to burn yourself too much, cousin."

"Isn't that half the fun?" Rose says with a laugh and chugs.

It hurts. She doesn't mind.

 **x.X.x**

"What do you mean you broke up with Scorpius?" Lily shrieks, jumping on Rose's bed. Rose glares at her younger cousin, mouthing a spell that makes her fall off the bed with a _thump._

"Bitch," Lily says with a glare. Rose doesn't mind. Lily may be popular but she's an airhead at best, not worth anyone's time. Rose cannot, will not, care about people like Lily's opinions.

"Yes, I broke up with Scorpius," Rose says boredly, stretching out cat-like on the bed. Lily watches on, eyes hungry and jealous. "He bores me. I want the best and nothing less."

 **x.X.x**

"Never settle for second best," James repeats the next night, thoughtful. "Lily told me about your conversation. Kinda messed up, aren't you, dearest cousin?"

Rose shrugs. "Probably, but it's not like I can validly give an opinion on myself.

James snorts, bitter and amused. Rose thinks that James is an idiot sometimes, but most of the time she thinks he is killing himself slowly. "Trust me, you are fucked up," he says and she wants to laugh at the bitter irony.

 **x.X.x**

"Draco Malfoy is a widow," James says, drunk out of his mind. Rose wants to count the days, sometimes, until he winds up dead. She won't speak at his funeral. She loves him but she doubts she'll be invited or that she'd attend, regardless.

"Good for him," Rose says blandly, tired and a whole lot done with everything. There are moments when she thinks it would be so much easier to stop but she likes winning her own games so much.

 _Sore loser,_ James calls it and perhaps he is right but it changes nothing.

"He's the original," James slurs. "You wanted the best, 'cuz you're Rosie."

"Shut up," Roses says but it's half-hearted. She did say that.

 **X.x.x**

Draco Malfoy is broken and faded in the looks and heart and it takes so little, just a few bats of her eyelashes and she's inside of his mind and bed, tasting sin on his lips.

Gosh, it's glorious to be winning like this.

 **x.X.x**

"My dad?" Scorpius screams, his fingers tugging at his silver-blonde hand. Rose watches on in detached amusement.

"Yes, your dad," she says, emphasizing the bored words like he is a child who needs to have everything explained to him. Perhaps he does. "Why do you care so much, Scorpius dearest? You and I are long over, are you not with Lily now?"

Scorpius swallows and Rose wants to burst into laughter when she realizes. Oh, this is glorious. Scorpius Malfoy, still in love with Rose years later while dating her own cousin.

"Rose?" Draco says, stumbling out of the bedroom while rubbing at his eyes sleepily. It's only when he opens them does he freeze, staring at his son. "Scorpius? What are you doing here?"

It's better than anything she could have imagined or seen. Father and son, so alike in dignity, stare at each other is shock and horror.

And Rose? She opens her mouth in false horror and lets her eyes tear just a bit to make it seem a whole lot worse. After all, who would have seen this tragedy coming, her breaking two hearts in a day?

 _(It's all just a game and goodness, she's always winning.)_

 **x.X.x**

She's Rose fucking Weasley, with innocent eyes and bloodstained hands, the kind of girl who made Rome fall in a single day.


End file.
